It's Not Bad
by MandyDenver
Summary: Tradições são sagradas. Sempre terá alguém que ira se lembrar e fazê-las acontecerem. No caso de Zoro, três crianças vão garantir que ele cumpra a tradição daquela vila e o espadachim nunca admitiria, mas nunca ficara tão feliz por ser forçado a fazer algo.


Os personagens, obviamente, não pertencem a mim.

Eu nunca havia pensado em escrever uma fanfic de OP, mas eis que aqui jaz a primeira.

Então, não sei se ficou boa, afinal é minha primeira sobre OP, mas espero que de para ler e se divertir.

**Nem um pouco ruim**

Com um longo bocejo Roronoa Zoro abriu os olhos meio sonolento. Com a visão ainda um pouco embaçada por ter acabado de acordar o pirata mirou o teto do aposento em que estava até sua visão voltar ao normal.

No dia anterior o bando do Chapéu de Palha havia aportado em uma ilha. E como no dia seguinte haveria um festival na vila costeira resolveram – obviamente por ordem do capitão que adora festas, mas sem nem uma reclamação dos outros por também quererem um pouco de sossego – ficar na ilha para participar das festas.

Levando em conta isso passaram a noite na cidade mesmo, em um hotel SPA. "Se iriam descansar, que seja da forma apropriada" Era isso ou algo parecido que Nami havia dito, Zoro não se lembrava bem.

Os únicos que quiseram ficar no Sunny-Go foram Franky e Usoop. Antes de terem aportado naquela ilha eles tinham enfrentado alguns navios da marinha, os dois queriam garantir que não havia acontecido nada ao navio – como já esperavam que não tivesse, afinal, Sunny é o navio do futuro Rei dos Piratas – e fazer a manutenção regular nele.

Um pequeno sorriso de canto surgiu nos lábios do espadachim ao sentir a respiração ritmada _dela _contra o seu peito nu, fazendo um arrepio gostoso percorrer seu corpo, enquanto o braço direito dela apertava-o reconfortantemente em torno de sua cintura tentando de alguma forma os deixar mais perto um do outro.

Com a habilidade de Nami de pechinchar o que quer que fosse que lhe interessasse ela conseguiu quatro quartos dividindo eles entre os sete tripulantes que ficariam na ilha.

Obviamente Sanji não gostou nem um pouco disso. E não por ele ter que dividir o quarto com Luffy e sim por quem que iria dividir o quarto com Zoro. O cozinheiro até tentou mudar isso, mas o "pervertido cozinheiro" não conseguia por muito tempo ir contra algo que sua "adorável" Nami pedisse.

Ao ouvir o som de movimentos do lado de fora do quarto muito próximos da porta, em um movimento automático seus olhos caíram em direção às três espadas que ele sempre carrega com sigo que agora estavam apoiadas em pé ao lado da cama em que se encontrava, apesar de Zoro saber bem quem estava tão próximo assim do quarto deles.

Zoro não negava que tinham vontade de fatiar o cozinheiro por sempre estar em cima deles e os interrompia, na maioria das vezes, nos melhores momentos quando estavam sozinhos.

Por exemplo no noite passado mesmo cada um já estando instalado em seu quarto Sanji aparecia para sei lá que motivos e não os deixava sozinhos por mais que cinco minutos até que sua "fraqueza irritante" interveio a favor deles e finalmente eles puderam curtir seu tempo juntos, sozinhos e sem a intromissão de ninguém, especialmente de um cozinheiro de sobrancelhas enroladas.

E novamente graças à "fraqueza irritante" do cozinheiro pervertido e, pelo som que deu para ouvir, de seu punho que mesmo sem haki conseguia ferir um usuário de akuma-no-mi como o do capitão do bando, os passos atrás da porta sumiram, mas em seu lugar veio outra coisa.

– MALDITO VISCO! – gritou o cozinheiro do bando do Chapéu de Palha a plenos pulmões que provavelmente daria com folga para todos na ilha e ao arredor dela escutarem.

A risada preguiçosa _dela_ contra seu peito fez novamente aquele arrepio gostoso se apossar do corpo do espadachim e seu corpo agindo mais rápido do que sua mente poderia processar fez com que agora fosse á vez de Zoro de puxar ela para mais perto de si, mesmo não sabendo como isso seria possível.

– Eu gosto de visco. – comentou _ela_ com a voz divertida.

E Zoro abriu um sorriso, concordando com ela, enquanto sua mente voltava ao inocente acontecimento de pouco tempo atrás que os trouxeram para o momento em que estavam vivendo agora.

_FlashBack_

Com Sunny-Go devidamente escondido os nove Chapéu de Palha se dirigiram para a única estalagem que tinha naquela pequena ilha. Como estava de noite não dava para eles comprarem os suprimentos que necessitavam para continuar sua viagem pelo Novo Mundo, que acabara de começar.

Considerando o que tinham em estoque não dava nem para saciar um deles, quem dirá o capitão que tem apetite maior que um gigante, eles resolveram ir ao único lugar que tinha aberto àquela hora da noite e que tinha bastante comida.

Zoro e Robin foram os últimos a chegar. "Digamos" que as direções indicadas ao espadachim para chegar até a estalagem eram muito complicadas e ele acabou pegando um caminho errado se distanciando dos outros. A arqueóloga, como sempre disposta a ajudar, voltou para guiar corretamente o espadachim.

Eles nem precisaram procurar a onde estavam seus amigos. Assim que entraram foram logo recebidos, na verdade somente a arqueóloga, por um animado Sanji com os olhos em formato de coração acenando para Robin.

Os dois intencionaram ir até a mesa em que os outros estavam, no fundo da estalagem, quando passaram por um arco que dividia os salões os dois foram parados por três crianças, duas meninas e um menino, com os rostinhos sérios olhando para eles.

– Ei pirralhos, estão no caminho. – Com sua gentileza de sempre, Zoro tentou passar por eles, mas as crianças foram firmes.

– Vocês não podem passar. – falou uma das meninas, ela deveria ter no máximo cinco anos. Seus cabelos castanhos cacheados, assim como os do menino ao seu lado, iam até seus ombros e uma franja cobria sua testa. Seus olhos cinzas se deslocaram de Robin e Zoro e se focalizaram em algo acima deles ao qual ela apontou com sua mão. – É tradição.

A forma como ela falou soava como se explicasse tudo de que precisava, mas isso só deixou o espadachim confuso que somente olhou de relance para o que estava em cima de si não dando qualquer importância aquele "negócio". Robin também olhou para cima.

– Oh! – Robin não escondeu sua surpresa ao ver o pequeno visco pendurado no arco sob sua cabeça e a de Zoro. Robin sabia das varias tradições que essa pequena planta trazia com sigo em diferentes regiões com suas religiões.

– E o que eu tenho haver com suas tradições? – perguntou Zoro irritado. – Saiam da frente.

– Ei, marimo de merda, isso não é jeito de tratar crianças. – Sanji surgiu atrás das crianças lançando um olhar bravo para o espadachim, mas logo seus olhos se transformaram em corações quando se voltaram para Robin. – Robin-chwammm eu guardei um lugar especial para você ao meu lado, deixe-me acompa...

– Não vem atrapalhar não, irmãozão da sobrancelha engraçada. – disse o único garoto, seus olhos verdes direcionando um olhar bravo ao homem a sua frente. Pegando Sanji desprevenido o garoto chutou a canela do cozinheiro impedindo que ele se aproximasse de Zoro e Robin.

– Não se pode quebrar uma tradição. – falou a outra menina também olhando brava para Sanji, a força de seus belos olhos azuis abalou um pouco o ex-subchefe do Baratie enquanto ela balançava seus cabelos castanhos ao se virar para apontar o visco.

– Eles têm que se beijar, pois isso representa a amizade duradoura, a fertilidade e a boa sorte no futuro casamento. – disse a primeira menina tentando soar como uma adulta sabia, ela parecia ser a mais velha entre as três crianças.

– Ca-sa-men-to?! – Sanji ficou boquiaberto, deixando seu cigarro cair sem se importar com ele.

– Ah, mais que historia sem cabimento é essa? – confuso, sem fazer a mínima idéia do que eles estavam falando, Zoro olhou para Robin. Entendendo o que o espadachim queria a arqueóloga abriu seu tipico sorriso de canto.

– Em algumas regiões eles têm esse costume. – sem tirar o sorriso do rosto Robin começou sua explicação. – Quando duas pessoas passam de baixo de um visco elas, supostamente, devem se beijar. E pela tradição que tem nessa região o beijo significa o que a pequena garota falou.

Apesar de ter entendido o que Robin falou, Zoro não teve tempo de pensar em mais nada. Uma aura assassina começou a surgir perto dele. Ao olhar para o lado viu Sanji transbordando de raiva, ele estava literalmente em volto em chamas.

– Nem pense... – começou Sanji bravo intencionando se aproximar de Zoro e Robin. As crianças percebendo a áurea dele se afastaram, elas não eram tão bobas assim. – ... Seu marimo de merda que você vai fazer isso com minha linda Robin...

– Ei, cara. – um homem surgiu ao lado de Sanji passando um braço sobre os ombros de Sanji. Imediatamente as chamas que estavam em volta de Sanji se apagaram. Apesar de ter certeza que nunca tinha visto aquele homem, Zoro tinha a leve impressão de que seu rosto era familiar. – Não estrague a festa das crianças.

Sanji começou ter uma discussão com o homem que de alguma maneira conseguiu afastar Sanji de perto daquele pequeno grupo estranho. Robin acompanhou com os olhos os dois homens, ela sabia quem era aquele homem, já tinha visto seu cartaz de procurado, e sua recompensa que era o triplo da que o "Perna negra" tinha atualmente.

Um homem como ele podia controlar o cozinheiro extremamente ciumento do bando como ele acabara de demonstrar.

– É isso ae, tio. – comemorou o garoto vendo eles se afastarem. – Não deixa o sobrancelha engraçada estragar a tradição e você ai. – ele apontou para Zoro que tencionava sair dali já que todos estavam com suas atenções voltadas para o cozinheiro, nem todos pelo visto. – A onde pensa que vai? Você tem que beijar ela. E não qualquer beijo não, tem que ser pra valer.

Robin estava achando bastante graça dessa situação, ela até poderia sair do local, mas a outra menininha se mantinha em guarda a sua frente. Claro que ela podia passar por elas sem precisar fazer nada, mas – como disse antes – ela estava gostando da situação, estava curiosa para ver o que o espadachim faria.

– Eu não tenho nada. – Zoro sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem, algo que ele não sabia bem explicar porque, talvez por estar na frente de crianças tão novas falando de um assunto como aquele. – Seus pirra...

– Oh, meu deus?! – a menina mais velha levou as mãos a boca ao ver como o rosto de Zoro estava. – Você sabe o que é um beijo? – a pergunta dela deixou o rosto de Zoro mais vermelho. Definitivamente o pirata não queria conversar sobre isso com crianças.

– É. Claro. Que. Eu. Sei. – Zoro estava perdendo a paciência com aquelas crianças e se perguntava por que não passava por cima delas de uma vez para se livrar desse tormento. – Agora saiam da minha...

– Então beija ela logo, cumpra a tradição ou não vamos deixar vocês irem. – disse o garoto em tom provocador lançando um olhar desafiador ao espadachim.

Mesmo sabendo que não devia levar em conta a provocação do garoto Zoro não queria levá-la para "casa". Cansado dessa babaquice, suas palavras, querendo acabar logo com essa situação, e provar uma coisa para aqueles pirralhos, o Caçador de piratas com certa truculência, obviamente não pensando muito bem no que estava fazendo, ele passou os braços em torno da cintura de Robin e a puxou para si, juntando seus corpos pegando a arqueóloga totalmente de surpresa.

Robin tinha imaginado o que Zoro poderia fazer para se livrar dessa situação, o que incluía de algum jeito ele traumatizar aquelas crianças para o resto da vida delas, mas definitivamente acatar ao pedido para cumprir a tradição não estava entre elas.

Sem pedir permissão Zoro colocou seus lábios nos de Robin com brutalidade. Eles puderam ouvir ofego de surpresa surgindo de algum lugar perto deles, mas não se importaram, pois estranhamente assim que seus lábios se tocaram uma estranha sensação tomou os dois.

Zoro entreabriu seus lábios e com a ponta de sua língua incitando Robin a fazer o mesmo – ele havia ouvido o que a menina, ou seria o menino?, havia falado, tinha que ser um beijo para valer. Levada por seus instintos Robin acabou cedendo e o beijo entre eles se aprofundou.

A arqueóloga levou suas mãos ao rosto do espadachim, guiando-as até o cabelo dele entrelaçando seus dedos ali enquanto puxava-o para mais perto de si. Zoro levou sua outra mão para a cintura de Robin estabilizando os dois.

O subconsciente deles captaram o grito de alegria das crianças, alguém gritando em algum lugar enquanto parecia estar lutando e uma pergunta idiota sendo feita por um capitão idiota que nem valia a pena ser lembrada.

Quando o ar se fez necessário os dois se afastaram lentamente, mas cada um mantendo suas mãos no corpo do outro. Zoro abriu os olhos e encarou Robin com o cenho franzido parecendo que estava pensando em algo complicado.

– O que foi? – perguntou Robin depois de recuperar um pouco o fôlego. Ela havia tentado se afastar de Zoro ao se dar conta do que os dois fizeram levados por seus instintos, ou era isso que ela pensava que era, mas Zoro manteve seus braços firmes em volta de sua cintura.

– Não é ruim te beijar. – soltou Zoro depois de um tempo em silencio o que fez a arqueóloga abrir um sorriso. – Estou falando serio.

– Eu também acho, Zoro. – tocando os lábios dele com a ponta dos dedos Robin olhou diretamente nós olhos do espadachim. – Não é ruim te beijar.

Eles não estavam prestando atenção ao que estava acontecendo ao redor deles, mas foram abrigados a sair da "bolha" em que se encontravam ao ouvirem os gritos urgentes de Usopp e Nami.

– CUIDADO, ZORO!

– CUIDADO, ROBIN!

O aviso foi bem a tempo. Zoro afastou Robin de si e consegui sacar a Wado Ichimonji e bloqueou o chute flamejante de Sanji para cima dele.

– QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PARA BEIJAR MINHA PRECIOSA ROBIN-CHWAN, MARIMO DE MERDA? – vociferou Sanji fazendo o fogo de sua perna subir pelo seu corpo inteiro.

– Isso é ruim. – falou Usopp com medo se abraçando a Chopper.

_Fim do Flashback_

Aquele dia tinha sido inesquecível por três motivos.

O primeiro era que aquele tinha sido o inicio de algo que eles não faziam idéia de que poderia acontecer, um romance entre Zoro e Robin.

O segundo era que a luta entre Sanji e Zoro literalmente colocou a estalagem a baixo. Felizmente o local foi evacuado antes que os dois acabassem com tudo. As pessoas naquela pequena vila, naquela pequena ilha, nunca esqueceriam a passagem do bando do Chapéu de Palha que não havia durado nem se quer uma hora.

E terceiro, Zoro e Sanji ficaram inconscientes por um dia inteiro depois que Nami descontou toda a sua raiva em cima deles por ter sido do "seu" tesouro que saiu o pagamento para cobrir o que destruíram da estalagem, nunca viram a navegadora tão furiosa.

Apesar de que tinha sido ordens do capitão pagar a conta, ela não fez nada contra Luffy, mas afirmou que cobraria o triplo de Zoro e Sanji do que foi utilizado para a reconstrução da estalagem.

– Mesmo quando eu morrer eu ainda vou estar devendo praquela bruxa. – apesar da lembrança daquele dia ter sido lhe boa, Zoro também lembrou da ameaça da navegadora caso ele não a pagasse. – E ela vai querer do mesmo jeito que eu lhe pague.

Robin riu levemente, olhando pelo espelho de corpo inteiro que tinha no quarto ela ajeitou a alça de seu biquíni enquanto Zoro estava esparramado na cama usando somente um shorts.

Apesar dos dois quererem ficar mais tempo juntos, sozinhos, sabiam que não conseguiram. Nami não podia impedir seus companheiros por muito tempo e também, estavam pagando pelo SPA, nada melhor que curti-lo já que sabiam que seriam interrompidos caso começassem "algo" e a prova disso foi quando ouviram alguém bater na porta de uma maneira nada convencional.

– Zoro, Robin, hora do café-da-manhã! – gritou o entusiasmado capitão do outro lado da porta. – Tem um monte de carne gostosa aqui.

– LUFFY! Eu já não disse para deixá-los em paz? – o grito de Nami foi acompanhado por um som de pancada e uma discussão unilateral começou do outro lado da porta.

Zoro tinha que dar o braço a torcer, não que fosse dizer isso em voz alta. Mesmo Nami sendo uma bruxa, em sua nada humilde opinião, ela estava ajudando e muito ele e Robin.

Com um suspiro bem alto de desanimo Zoro ficou de pé. Seus olhos procuraram os de Robin refletidos no espelho. A arqueóloga abriu um sorriso ao notar o olhar do Caçador de piratas.

– Não é ruim, não é? – perguntou Robin se virando para encarar Zoro.

Um sorriso de canto se formou nós lábios do espadachim e seus olhos foram para o colar que Robin estava usando. Um colar que ela começou a usar logo depois que eles começaram a ficar juntos.

Era um colar simples, mas de muito significado para os dois.

O cordão do colar era de couro marrom e o "pingente" que tinha nele era uma frutinha do ramo de Visco, o mesmo sob o qual darão o seu primeiro beijo.

Conhecendo um pouco das tradições sobre o visco, Robin sabia que em uma delas após o casal dar o beijo sob o visco eles deveriam pegar uma frutinha do ramo do visco e foi exatamente isso que ela fez guardando-a consigo.

Quando Zoro se deu conta do que estava sentindo em relação à arqueóloga e queria firmar as coisas entre eles, sabendo que ela tinha a frutinha, ele pediu a ajuda de Usopp e fez esse colar para ela, depois de roubar discretamente a frutinha dela, como prova do que eles tinham.

– Não. – Zoro balançou a cabeça em negativa ainda sorrindo se aproximando de Robin. – Não é ruim. – ele tocou no rosto dela, Robin espalmou suas mãos contra o peito forte do homem a sua frente enquanto que Zoro aproximou o seu rosto bem perto do dela. – Nem um pouco. – finalizou com um sussurro antes de capturar os lábios dela com o seu.

_**FIM?**_

Bom, espero que tenham gostado. Acham que eu devo continuar a escrever outras historias de OP?

Reviews são sempre bem vindos, adoraria saber a opinião de vocês.

Muito obrigada por lerem.


End file.
